<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>melting into your touch by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177749">melting into your touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag'>witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wine Aunt Smut Asks [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, M/M, Tender Sex, Tenderness, a lot of crying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted to <a href="https://witchertrashbag.tumblr.com/post/612720796187738112/okay-but-you-know-touch-starved-insecure-geralt">witchertrashbag</a> for this incredible ask: </p>
<p>Okay but you KNOW touch-starved insecure geralt gets loved up all slow by jaskier ONE TIME and just starts bawling. Jas kiss his way down geralt's torso, strokes his hands down his sides and oh boy here come the water works. It's not even that intense but it's so loving and gentle, and geralt never thought he could be treated that way and he tries to hide the way he's tearing up so jas doesn't think he's done something wrong cause gods above hes doing EVERYTHING right</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wine Aunt Smut Asks [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Abby's Witcher Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>melting into your touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Geralt had had mostly positive sexual experiences in his life. Mostly paid, sure, but he was kind and respectful and clear about his desires, and usually got exactly what he asked for, and those harlots who weren’t afraid of touching him seemed to… well they spoke to him a lot about being a witcher, his abilities, as though collecting details for a story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he started traveling with the bard actually collecting details for a story, somehow everything was different. Everything went the opposite of what he expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s how Geralt of Rivia, the Butcher of Blaviken, ended up with soft-yet-calloused hands massaging his ass after a hot bath. He let out a moan and suddenly realized exactly how good that felt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, roll over,” Jaskier told him, and Geralt startled for just a moment, long enough for Jaskier to shhhh him and brush his hands down his body again. Geralt relaxed into the touch and rolled over, revealing his half-hard cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmmmm,” Jaskier hummed appreciatively. “Just what I was hoping to see.” Geralt made no sound as Jaskier nudged between his legs and slowly began to palm his cock, kissing up along his inner thighs, sending tingles across Geralt’s skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt had never been touched like this in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every one of Jaskier’s kisses was like a shot of warmth directly into his chest. His delicious little hums and moans swelled within him. Geralt melted as Jaskier slowly took him in his mouth, practically worshipping his cock while slowly working open his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every time he came up for air, Geralt came apart a little more with the:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good, fuck you taste so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and the</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Opening up so well for me, my dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and the</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so beautiful like this, laid out for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Jaskier slowly, slowly thrust into him with a “so good, you’re so wonderful, did you know?” Geralt is lost, and all he can do is focus on those cornflower blue eyes gently leading him on, so gently, so fucking tenderly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he’s not sure exactly when but he starts to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier notices immediately and stops: “Hey, hey are you ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Please, </em>please keep going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, hey, I’ve got you–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I don’t want you to stop, <em>please please don’t stop</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Jaskier sees in his eyes, and he keeps going. But every thrust is met with:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re amazing”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve– fuck you deserve everything wonderful, I just want to give it to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And all he can say is: “You are, you are, you are, Jaskier, Jaskier, Jaskier, Jaskier” as he sobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he comes, Jaskier holds him as his body trembles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you’re okay, let it out, let it out, I’ve got you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>